Falling Into Pretend
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: It all started as a plan, a pretend thing to help his friend out. What he didn't plan on was falling in love in the process. SasuNaru all the way! DISCON
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It all started as a plan, a pretend thing to help his friend out. What he didn't plan on was falling in love in the process. SasuNaru all the way!**

**Zo my gawd, another one. Am I horrible or what? This one wasn't even supposed to be posted but I suddenly had this idea and decided since I was posting other ones why not this one also. **

**I will update my stories, because well even though they aren't pre-written they still kind of are. Like I'll get bored and start writing in my note book and ten chapters later I'll put it on the computer.**

**So here it is, Falling into pretend!**

Naruto sighed, as he stared a Kiba who was at his feet begging. He was currently at lunch and Hinata Hyuuga - the girl his friend Kiba had been crushing on - had asked Naruto if he 'had any plans this weekend'. He felt bad when he saw the look on his friends face but he also didn't want to break the girl's heart. Sensing his distress she had quickly added a ' your friends can come along also if you want'. His friend Kiba seemed to brighten at it but still showed signs of his breaking heart. And this is why his friend was at his feet begging him to tell her he wasn't interested with out breaking her heart.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Naruto questioned loudly, ignoring the stares from a few passer bys.

"I don't know Naruto but if we figure out a way, you will won't you?" Kiba asked while getting off the floor and sitting in his seat. He had liked Hinata for quite sometime now and he had planned on asking her out but then he had noticed how she was always looking at his blond friend. When he had confronted Naruto, the boy had said he didn't like her or anyone for that matter. That was a relief and he was pretty sure that Hinata wouldn't have the courage to ask Naruto out. For months that was how it had been, but Kiba still hadn't asked her because she seemed to be more and more infatuated with Naruto, and today she had finally asked him out. Casually of course and she had even said he could bring friends. But, if Naruto were to say yes she would probably get the wrong idea and ask Naruto out. Kiba didn't want that and he knew Naruto didn't either. However, when Naruto was about to turn down her request Kiba had stopped him. He wasn't sure why but he figured it had to do with the fact that she was very shy and timid. It would break her little heart, she would be crushed and all the courage she had mustered up to ask him would be wasted. So Kiba pulled his blond friend away and told him. So Naruto had told her would think about it and she smiled and walked off, bringing them to where they were now.

"Won't he what?" Shikamaru asked while taking a seat next to Kiba. Kiba turned to his lazy friend and sighed and explained what had happened.

"Hm, well that's troublesome, but Naruto... why don't you just tell her you're gay?" Shikamaru asked while glancing at the blond.

"What? Me, gay? She wouldn't believe it! No one would, how do you suppose I get her to believe that... it would be suspicious if I didn't have a boyfriend."

"Well then, why don't you find someone - someone everyone knows is gay - to pretend to be your boyfriend till Kiba and Hinata are a couple."

"That could work!" Kiba exclaimed happily.

"I don't know," Naruto looked at his friend and sighed, 'fine, I will." he said, reluctantly agreeing.

"But who, who could we ask?" Naruto questioned. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled something along the lines of 'I have to do everything myself with these two idiots'.

"Neji?"

"No, he is her cousin... she'd know that we weren't dating before."

"Gaara?"

"...he'd rape me"

"Sai?" Shikamaru looked at the look of horror on the blonde's face, "never mind. How about Sasuke? Everyone knows he is gay, Hinata doesn't really know him, and he has been trying to find a way to prove he is gay so his fan girls will leave him alone."

Naruto stared un-easily and glanced at said boy, he was sitting quietly eating, fan girls surrounding him and a vein pulsing on his forehead. 'This could work; all I have to do is get him to agree. It'll be weird... I've never really talked to him before'

Naruto looked at Kiba, he felt as if his life was ending. He gave Kiba a pleading look who only shook his head, Naruto let out a sigh and grudgingly got up from his seat. He looked around the lunchroom and spotted the raven sitting in a far corner surprisingly… alone. Naruto turned around to look at Kiba again, a look on his face that he would die if he had to go through. Kiba only shook his head and mouthed 'no'. Naruto looked crestfallen as he slowly eased his was across the cafeteria to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Ah Hello Sa-Sasuke" Naruto said timidly, said boy looked up at him and smirked.

"Hn, dobe." He said before looking back down. Naruto growled,

"Why you son of a- I mean I have a question to ask you" Naruto said as he looked at Kiba who was glaring at Naruto's outburst. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a sign to continue, he did when Sasuke nodded.

"Will you no, um do you have a… uh a sig-significant other?" Naruto asked timidly, waiting for a reaction from Sasuke-he only raised an eyebrow and then spoke.

"No, I do not have a significant other. Care to tell me why you're asking?" Sasuke asked Naruto while putting his elbows on the table to rest his chin on his hands.

"Um well you see… there is this girl that likes me but my friend likes her and he wants me to turn her down without breaking her heart and my other friend suggested pretending to be gay and I can't ask Neji because that's her cousin, I can't ask Gaara because he'll rape me, and I can't as Sai because well Sai is just creepy. So they suggested I ask you because you're gay but your fan girls won't believe you and well willyoupretendtobemyboyfriend" Naruto rambled, a blush adorning his cheeks, Sasuke smirked-hearing what the blond said perfectly.

"What's in it for me" Sasuke asked while leaning forward in his seat. Naruto blinked and then dug in his pocket.

"Uh…one, fifteen, twenty-one- erm 39 cents?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke smirked and leaned back in his seat.

"I agree, but we'll decide on what you owe me later" Sasuke said while running a pale hand through his onyx hair. Naruto smiled and began to walk away but stopped when a hand gripped his wrist and turned him around and pulled him into a chest.

"Um… yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while looking up at the smirking Uchiha. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto who immediately turned beat red. Naruto could faintly hear Kiba whistling and he also heard – what was probably the female population- gasp.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto asked against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke pulled away, a triumphant smirk on his features.

"What better way to get people to think we are dating then to kiss?" Sasuke asked innocently while releasing Naruto.

**And there you have it, the prologue for Falling into pretend… I actually think this'll turn out good as long as I'm motivated meaning… review and there is a higher change I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy! I am really, REALLY happy. Why, you may be wondering… simple. This story seems to be going well. I love updating before going to bed and then getting up in the morning only to find a bunch of story alerts, favorite stories, and reviews. Anyway, I'm going to move onto the next chapter so… here we are.**

Naruto sighed while slouching in the bed; today had been… hectic, or in Shikamaru's words, 'Troublesome'.

'Damn you Kiba and Shikamaru, this is your fault!' Naruto yelled to the empty room otherwise known as the confines of his mind. Naruto sighed when his only reply was the room echoing, 'This is your fault!'.

It was bad enough what Sasuke's fan girls had beat him senseless screaming profanities - and things like , 'How dare you!' , 'My poor Sasuke!' , 'Why did you turn him gay?!' , 'You probably blackmailed Sasuke-kun!' - But then the bastard had pulled him into ANOTHER kiss and got him beat again while the teme just stood back and laughed.

Naruto's eye twitched just thinking about the day's occurrences, "Why did I even agree… I could have just said I had a girlfriend" Naruto mumbled, but he knew that wouldn't work – the only girl who would willingly help him would be Hinata herself, "Yeah right. 'Hinata, I can't go out with you because I'm pretending to date you.' Ha, as if!"

"Na-Naruto-kun… are you alright" Hinata question while taking a seat next to the blond, noting his obvious rambling.

Naruto looked up at Hinata and then glanced at a distressed Kiba who was looking at them with eyes glazed over with jealous tears. He then looked at Hinata again whose lips were trembling, an unspoken question residing there.

'What's going on between you and Sasuke?' she wanted to ask, Naruto could tell by the frantic look on her face. However, he wasn't sure what to do; did he answer her unspoken question or…

Naruto sighed again and once again glanced over the room while unconsciously bringing his hand to his sore cheek where one of Sasuke's fan girls punched him.

"…Sasuke—"

"—I'm his boyfriend" Sasuke cut in while stepping into the room. Naruto whipped around to look at Sasuke and then his heart sunk into his chest when he heard Hinata gasp in horror.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled impetuously and then she bowed her head – looking anywhere but at the 'couple'. "…is… is it tr-true?" Hinata asked desperately, her eyes pleading him to say it wasn't so. "I-I… Hina—it's…" Naruto stammered while fleetingly looking over at Kiba for some advice whom seemed very pale.

Sasuke moved from his spot against the wall to drape his arms over Naruto's shoulders and bring his face extremely close to the others, "Naruto and I have been dating for a month or so… I'm glad he finally agreed on sharing this truth with everyone."

"I… I see… Naruto-kun wo-would you like to bring Sas-Sasuke… kun with you this weekend?" Hinata questioned, her head still turned towards the ground.

"Y-yeah." Naruto croaked his throat sore from how horrible he felt. "I'm going to… head back to class." Hinata uttered quietly while standing and heading towards the door. "I-I'll go with you!" Kiba called, having snapped out of his stupor. Once the pair were gone, Sasuke released the blond.

"You know Naruto, if I didn't know any better… I'd think you liked my arms around you." Sasuke said - a smirk on his face.

Naruto tightened his fist into a ball, he felt extremely warm and he could tell he was sweating slightly but he wasn't sure why.

"…I hate you" Naruto mumbled while walking towards the Uchiha and standing on his tip toes so he could roughly press their lips together.

-

"Hinata… are you alright?" Kiba questioned as he walked along side the depressed girl. "I-I'm alright…" Hinata whispered, more to herself then to Kiba. "I see… I-I guess I'll see you this weekend then?"

The girl only nodded her head and then abruptly turned around as if remembering something and ran off.

"… What have I done?" Kiba questioned himself aloud while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

'Maybe I should have just had Naruto tell Hinata he didn't like her… then again, she never even confessed… Shikamaru, I need you're help_._'

-

Shikamaru yawned while leaning back in his seat, 'These guys are so troublesome, there is no way I'm going to help them… not after the mess I just put them in.'

Shikamaru snickered, 'This'll be interesting to watch.'

-

Hinata stopped running when she was outside the nurse's office, 'I can't believe I forgot to tell him where we would be meeting.'

"Naruto I forgo—"Hinata abruptly stopped when she saw the sight before her eyes – there they were - the love of her life and Sasuke were kissing. Their lips were locked and their hands roamed one another's body, it was bad enough that after she asked Naruto out and left the cafeteria to calm her nerves, Naruto was viciously thrown out of the room by a hoard of girls and then when she asked what he did they replied that Naruto had kissed their Sasuke-kun, she hadn't believed it, but now… how could she not when they were making out without each other in front of her eyes.

She chocked back a sob and fled from the room, tears spilling out behind her leaving behind an unaware blond and a triumphant Sasuke who had seen her slip into the room.

**I feel horrible that it took me so long to update and I feel bad for poor Hinata. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, but I just wanted to hurry and update so as to not upset my precious readers. So review… or not… give me suggestions, ideas, or just continue to read this awesome story 'o mine. Ooh Sasuke seems to have an evil side… I wonder what'll happen next… seriously I do cause yeah I'm making this up as I go… please don't hurt me.**


End file.
